Portable electronic devices such as smart phones and tablet devices are becoming more ubiquitous as underlying technology and device capability improves. These devices incorporate numerous components that support various device functions and applications. For example, current smart phones include components that enable network connections as well as location modules capable of detecting device location.
Certain technologies exist to assist individuals during a retail shopping experience. For example, individuals may maintain account information using device applications, and complete point of sale transactions using device hardware (e.g., near field communication technology).
Additionally, many retailers now provide, own, operate, and/or include both physical retail store locations as well as electronic retail stores, such as a website at which a customer may browse, select, and purchase items.
Thus, there is an opportunity to provide customers with a seamless customer experience as the customer moves between an electronic retail store and physical retail store locations provided by a retailer.